


Never think you know what's coming

by tigerlilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-28
Updated: 2007-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilly/pseuds/tigerlilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's prepared for Jack to tease him when he's lying in the infirmary once more. But he didn't expect this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never think you know what's coming

**Author's Note:**

> written for the LiveJournal 50-smutlets claim- Jack/Daniel - Thigh Highs

"I'm really sorry, Daniel," Dr. Fraiser told her patient, only barely suppressing a snicker while one of the nurses pushed the fabric over the foot of her very irritated patient. "You're not to get up for a few days and I don't want your blood to retain. Or do you want to stay here longer than necessary?" With that, she cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, almost daring him to object.

"I know, Janet. Doesn't mean I have to like it. And why can't you just give me a shot?"

"Because it could do more damage than good in combination with the other medication you're taking right now," she sighed. "You've got a very bad infection where the arrow pierced your hip. And it will take a while for the antidote to work. I don't want to risk any adverse effects just because you prefer a shot over a surgical hose." Dr. Fraiser gave him a small smirk when she turned to leave him alone. "You will get over the Colonel's teasing."

Daniel inwardly admitted defeat. He knew it wouldn't do him good to fight her on this subject. He just dreaded Jack's quips, especially after Sam had recently told him that she envied him for his legs. And even though his lover knew how it had been meant, he had taunted Daniel at every possibility.

As if he had known Daniel was thinking of him, Jack appeared in the doorway, knocking once to get his attention. Shaking his head, he stepped towards Daniel's bed.

"You should know better than to argue with the Doc, Daniel. Even I am not this bold."

Daniel just sighed. There was no way he could escape this anyway. Better to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Yes, I know." He rolled his eyes towards his CO. "So, say it."

"What?" Jack gave him a blank look, but Daniel could almost sense the smirk, perfectly hidden behind his lover's façade.

"You know what. Don't play dumb, Jack."

The corner of Jack's mouth twitched as he closed the curtain to shield them from prying eyes. He sat down on the edge of the bed, letting his hand slide under the sheet the nurse had draped over Daniel's legs.

"You mean..." He let his fingers slowly glide up Daniel's leg, settling on his thigh just below the seam of the tight stocking. "...this?" By now his lips had turned into a full grown evil grin.

Daniel squirmed a little under Jack's touch and sent him a glare.

"Jack..."

"Ah!" The colonel held his other hand up to silence his lover. "Don't... or do you want Doc Fraiser coming back again?"

Daniel sniffed but gave into his fate. He knew that his only option was to endure whatever Jack was up to. His time would come when he could get back at him. It had always been this way.

But now, Jack seemed to have something completely different in his mind than teasing Daniel. Or maybe it was teasing - just a different kind than he had thought. Because when his lover's hand crept further up his thing, changing to the sensitive inside when it reached skin, Daniel wished he wasn’t constrained because of his injury. He so wanted to move, wrapping himself around Jack, but his only choice was to give in to the light touches, promising so much more to come.

Daniel let his head sag into the cushion, closing his eyes and sought with his hands for something to hold on. Jack touching him here on base, in the infirmary, where anybody could catch them, was getting him aroused faster than he had thought possible. And when his lover finally reached his balls underneath his loose boxers, Daniel was hard as a rock.

"Jack... please," Daniel moaned in a low voice.

But Jack just continued to touch him in the softest possible way, fondling his testicles one after the other, cupping them gently and only occasionally increasing the pressure, causing tiny gasps to escape Daniel's lips.

When Jack's hand finally pushed down his underwear and went onto his cock, Daniel bit his lips or he would've cried out. Normally he could hold out during sex a whole lot longer, but these teasing light touches were sending his nerves into overdrive.

His lover let one of his fingers draw a line along the vein from the base of his cock to the tip, smearing the precum around it and making Daniel go crazy with need. His hips began to move on their own, pushing upwards as much as he was able to, trying to get more contact.

Eventually, Jack's hand closed fully around his shaft, his thumb pressing against the sensitive spot at the base of his corona. But suddenly every movement stopped and when Daniel opened his eyes again, his lover's face was only a few inches away from his own.

"Wha...?" Before he could even gather a coherent though, Jack had pressed his lips against his, silencing every sound trying to come out. And then his hand started to move again, firmer this time, increasing the hold on his cock with every stroke, bringing Daniel to the edge quickly.

He felt his balls tightening and the familiar tingle starting at the tip of his toes, when Jack started to let his thumb glide over his tip again. And when Jack twisted his fist once around his cock, he felt the waves of his orgasm rush through every nerve of his body, his back arching, pressing his chest against his lover.

Jack's mouth still swallowed every sob and gasp escaping his throat, while his hand didn't stop to torture him until he was totally spent. Only when Daniel finally collapsed back into the cushions, Jack's lips left his own and the movement stopped.

Daniel was only dimly aware of a warm and wet wash cloth cleaning him up and, when he opened his eyes again after what must have been several minutes, Jack still sat on the edge of his bed, smiling in a confusing way. But Daniel was just too tired to make the effort of thinking about it too much.

"I better leave you alone now or the nurses are going to wonder why I'm staying so long with you behind the closed curtain," Jack said with a wink. Daniel only nodded in answer.

"Oh, by the way," Jack added when he had already opened the curtain again, ready to let Daniel sleep, "can you ask Doc Fraiser if you can keep the stockings?"

And with that, he stepped away from the bed, chuckling and leaving a bewildered and frustrated Daniel behind.


End file.
